Kaname's Gift
by Itsukis1andonlygurl
Summary: Kaname x Itsuki, Tomonori x Tsukasa. Itsuki keeps trying to have a bday party for his best friend, but everything keeps getting in the way. ADDED CH 5!
1. Chapter 1

This is my frist fics so please be nice! plz r&r!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. Seeing him everyday knowing I can't ever be with him. I use to think that maybe one day I could tell him butI know doesn't like me that way. I always see him talking to girls and they are always all over him._

_Thats why I stared dating Mana. I don't really like here. She is really mean when no one else is around. But if he ever figured it out he probably won't even be my friend anymore, so he can't ever know._

* * *

"Kanameeeeeeeee!" Itsuki ran out on the basketball court and glomped Kaname. "That was a great shot! AMAZING!" 

"Thanks, Itsuki."

"That was great Kaname-kun." Mana walked up from behind giggling. She wrapped her arms around Kanames neck and rubbed her face in to it. She looked up at Itsuki who had now backed off.

"Thanks, Mana."

"Tuskasa wanted to go out to celebrate your awesome victory. So meet us out front after you chance okay?"

"Sorry Itsuki" Mana said still holding on to Kaname's neck "Me and Kaname got a date tonight."

"Oh..." Itsuki tryed to smile and rubbed the back of his neck "I'll tell Tsuaksa. Later!"

"Itsuki wait!" Kaname called after him.

"Kaname-kun!" Mana whined "We will be late if you don't change!"

"Right..." Kaname's eyes fallowed Itsuki outside the gym.

**-Outside-**

"Kaname and Man have a date tonight so its no go."

"Aw," Tuskasa looked disappointed "And we were going to have Kaname's birthday party tonight."

"Well we can party with out him." Itsuki jumped up and down.

"Yeah, lets go." said Haruna. She threw her arm around her bother "I'm staved."

On the way to the restaurant Harnuna kept a close her on her brother. He wasn't laughing much and hadn't teased anyone once. He had been acting weird for a while but wouldn't say why. She knew but didn't want to push it too. much.

"We'll just have to get Kaname next time."


	2. Chapter 2

thank you evryone! your reveiws made me happy.

* * *

So even without kaname thay had the brithday party. Itsuki didnt seem to have any fun thow he wished Kaname was there beacuse it was a party for him afterall 

Haruna kept a close eye on him all threw the party and itsuki was starting to get reely annoyed with her so he decided to leeve early.

"I'm going home I'm really tired" he said heading for the door Haruna wated for him leve then she left to "I thinkI have a grate plan to help my brotherIknow he liked Kaname soI am gonna help him." she thoght to herself as she fallowed him

"But firs tI gotta get rid of manabeacuse she's in the way!"

_meanwhile with Kaname and Mana--_

"Kaname, isn't this much more fun than hanging out with those stupud friends of yours?" Mana asked.

"There not stupid Mana there my friends" Kaname responded as he fidgeted.

"But this is soooo much more fun!" Mana said again.

"Yea I guess..." Kanme said looking at his feet. Truth was he reely wanted to be at the party but Mana didn;t want go so thay didnt

"Maybe I can drop by after are date" Kanemee thougt to himself

Mana glared at him. "Kanme your not gonna go to that stupd party are you?" she asked

"I was thinking maybe I mite after are date." Kaname admitted

"well if you do I won't speak to you again" Mana said.

"Ok I wont go" Kaneme said.

* * *

i hope this is okay i don't know if i'm any good. r&r 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"So I was thinking after your practice we could go get something toe at." Harnuna said into the phone.

"I sorta promised mana I'd do homework with her then." Kaname answered.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee Kaname! It really important. I worried about Itsuki and I don't know who esle to turn too."

"He seems to fine to me."

"That becusaeyou haven't been paying him atteion! We hardly ever seen you since you and Mana stared to dating."

"That's not true! I ate lunch with him today."

"Yea till Mana came and sat down. Then you two stoppped talking. Just come!"

"I'll take care of Mana alright?"

"Ok I'll try."

"Meet Me at Bob's tomorrow okay?"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel awful. Haruna is right. Itsuki has been acting werid for a while. He just seems kinda spaced out and sad all the time. And I haven;t really seem anyone since I started going out with Mana. The last time I played basket ball with isshin was months ago. I haven't had much time to talk to Itsuki alone either. When we are alone he won't talk and then mana shows up._

_Maybe he mad at me for something? Maybe that's why Haruna wants to talk. Is it bacuse I didn;t go tot he party the other night? No...hes been like this for a while... I think he been advoiding me to... Maybe he had a girl friend?... This sucks. This really sucks. I know i didn't have a chance but the really sucks! No...maybe its batter this way. If he with someone esle I can't dream as much._

* * *

Kaname chaged fast after prectice the next day and got over to Bob's. Haruna wasnt there yet. He got a set and started waiting. He had been waiting for about 10 minuets when someone walked up behine him. 

"If you aren;t going to..."

Kaname turned around. Itsuki was standing behine him in a frilly pink apron.

"Ummmm..."

Kaname started laughing and Itsuki blushed.

"Shut up already!"

"Sorry sorry..." Kaname hunched over the table and tried to catch his breath.

"Lokk my boss says if you aren't going to oder then you have to leave. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was meeting your sister, but she isn't here. I don't wanna get you in trouble so I'll go."

"Wait!" Itsuki grabed Kaname slives when he walking away. He pulled and Kaname fell backwards on top of him.

"Ow! ugh! Ngh!

"Sorry!"

Itsuki was blushing and almost got away but Kaname grabed his wrist this time. "What was so impoanrt you had to grab me for?"

"You want a cheese buger?"

"huh?"

"I'm about to go on break. It'll be on the house if wanna stay."

"Um...ok"

* * *

So, I was telling her that he was really a jerk!" 

"Can't you tell me about this later Haruna? Im gonna miss Kaname." Mana looked around at the people leaving the locker rooms.

"So for one afternoon you don't see him? No biggie! I wanna have fun with you."

"but..."

"Come on! Well go shopping!" Haruna grabed Mana's wrist and ran off.

* * *

sorry for the mistakes. I haven't had a lot of time and my computer dosen't have speel check! I have to work in notepad. I'm going to do better. And chapters will come out faster and be longer too! 


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it took so long! It is a long stoy...

* * *

Kaname and itsuki sat quitely at a table in the back while Kaname ate his burger and Itsuki satred at him. 

"Arre you okay?"

"what?"

"Haruna is worried about you.:"

"oh."

"so am I."

"I've just been busy and tired."

"It seems like somethingis on you're mind." Kanme frowned.

"Not really." 'yeah you. all the time.'

"oh, well if you ever wanna talk you can..." Kana me's phone rang.

"helloe? on hey Mana."

Itsuki frowned and looked away.

"yeah I'm having lunch with istuki---yeah, but Haruna said she need to an--I'm sorry. I'll be wyou there okay?" Kaname closed hsi phone. "Sorry I gotta go I was supose to do homework her today and she mad now."

"see you at school?"

"yaeh."

* * *

"I can;t belive you ditched me?!" Mana scremed. 

"I waited but I could get tot alk to you and I teired to call but your phone was off and I didn't wanna miss..."

"Your sucha jerck!" Mana stomed off.

"Hey wait..."

"what?"

"It's just Itsuki I'm worried abotu him. He isn't acting normal."

"He isn't noraml! You just don;t see it!" Mana pouted.

"what's that mean?"

"oh forget it" Mana sighed "you're goignt o have to make this up to me!"

"yes"

* * *

Itsuki?" Haruna knocked of her bother's bedromm door "Are you okay? You sound like you crying." 

"I'm not" he answered.

"Can I come in?"

"no."

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Fine."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It hurts worse when he talks like he cares. It almoste wish he ahted me. It WOULD hurt less. But then mana would always be there. in the middle of things. He will always love her and I'll alway be alone._

* * *

_Updates should come fater. _


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Kaname!" Tsukasa called from acorss the room 

"Hey Tuskasa"

"Just when are you free? We aren't ever goign to get to have your party at this rate!"

"Sorry I just..."

"Kaname!" Mana came up some behined an glomped.

"Hey"

"Good Morning Mana" Tusakas amsiled.

"Morning!" she called back drgging Kaname off and ignore Tusakasa excpat for the call back.

"Hey Tusakasa," Hanruna walked up smiling.

"Hello"

"Um... have you seen Itsuki anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen him at all this morning."

"Oh..."

"Is something worng?"

"I don't think he came to school...he wasn't at home when I got up this morning and I thought he just left without me but he miss all his classea nd now i'm gettig woriied."

"I'm sure he is okay haruna" Tusaka tired to confort her.

* * *

Itsuki wondered down antoher street and it began to rain. 

'yeah pour it down on me. make my life just a little bit wosre.'

He didn't knwo how long he'd walk walking and didn't know where he had been. He could sleep thinking abour Kanme and Mana so he deiced to get some fresh air and just hadn't gone beck home.

He knew Haruna wold worry and he would get yelled at later but couldn't seem to care. he wondere if anyone woul dmiss him at school. he woudoner if kaname would even notice he wasn't there. it didn't matter. he'd go bac and smile torrow and act like it was all okay just to be neaver his beloved. itsuki stared to cry.

"Are you okay?"

Itsuki turned about and saw a betaufl girl in an unbralla.

"Are you lost?" she asked

"I... no."

I work at a shop just up the street if you wanna come in and wait for the rain to dry." She smile "I know how it is to get stuck out int he rain without an unbralla. Its just my luck."

"um...thanks.'

* * *

"Kanameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mana whined pulling him doen the hall. ""we'r goign to be late for last peroid!" 

"I'm comming"

"Kanme!Mana!? Wait up!" haruna called

"what?" mana assed annoyed

"Kaname do you know where Itsuki is" hanra asked amlost breaking into tears.

"what do you mean"?

"I haven't seen him all day and I'm worried..."

"I thought he was sick or something..."

"non." she sniffed.

"Any idea where he might be?"

"no...he walks sometime he he gets upset...but he doesn't normaly leaver withotu saying anything...and I called the house but no one answers...I afraid something happen to him..."

Kaname took haruna's hand and put it in Mana's. "You take care of her" and ran off down the hall."

""Kanameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mana scremed after,.

* * *

next chapter up soo i hope! 


End file.
